Beacon
|align = LG |race = |gods = Free |import = Refugee's, Cotton, Wood. |export = Stone, Goat Products(Cheese, Hide, Meat, Live), Shields. |govern = Socialist Military Dictatorship |pop = }} Blazon: tenne a pale purpure, a chevron inverted purpure, 6 arch or. Geography Beacon sits on the Eastern side of the "Bessia Mountain Range", a somewhat long mountain range that holds the distinction of being the only infiniterrain that is infinite in both height and width but not length. It is the eternal fear of the people of Beacon that they will eventually be driven to living purely inside of this infiniterrain, where there grows no natural food supply but the mushrooms and moss deep within the rock. History Beacon is the final remnant of the once great Bessia trade empire. Bessia was a nation of trade and prosperity, open to all ideas and people indiscriminately. However the rise of the nearby nation of Yama, controlled by the pure unfettered worship of the god Yawl, threatened the open and free trade empire. As Yama began its expansion, the orc nation of Slad grew in tandem. Both groups sought to turn Bessia to their control. Over the centuries of fighting for their freedom, the people of Bessia saw the rise of new enemies all around them; Se'de, Lhad and most frightening of all; Stenat. The more these other powers grew, the more fervently the people of Bessia fought to preserve their freedoms and rights. Gradually they were forced back by armies upon armies from all sides, pressing in their land until only a single side of a mountain range could be called the center of freedom. This final Beacon of light in the darkness stands resolute against hatred and aggression. Beacon fights for the rights of all things, understanding that it must sacrifice some of its own to do so. Races All races are welcome in Beacon. Hatred and oppression affects everyone. The most common races to see around Beacon however are T'Kel, Goblin's and Humans, which in all make up 70% of inhabitants. When importance shifted to defense and structure, the T'kel's moved up in the social order. Relations Allies Thoughtkeep is the only region mutually agreed to be an ally of Beacon. Much of the trade Beacon receives is through the Thoughtkeep mirror network. Stenat has a curious relationship with Beacon. It is the only nearby region that is not actively hostile to Beacon territory, and in fact will often assist in Beacon's defense if any raiding parties are near an assault. Despite this, Beacon still considers the evil empire as enemies, and will attack when given the chance. Enemies Yama is filled with the worshipers of the god Yawl, a being that touts humans as the perfect species and demands that all other races be slain. Yama's position to the south of Beacon cuts the region off from the nearest port. The Yama god Yawl was a human born in Bessia during the fall of the empire. While they despise the multiculturalism of Beacon, Stenat is their greater adversary, and the nation that has been keeping them in check for the past 1800 years. Slad is a very primal society even after all these years, the Orcs of Slad are little more than cave men of the trees. But so fervently do they defend and expand their forest, that many surrounding nations can do little but contain them. Possessed of their own infiniterrains of eternal forests, the Orc's of Slad have many times sent out seemingly impossibly large armies to attack all that surround them. Se'De is home to many different groups, a variety of races find their homes in the marshes north of the forest of Slad. The danger of Se'de is that all these groups are more than willing to work together for the express purpose of conquering more land. The cities and races often bicker and battle among themselves, though they will quickly drop such issues if any land nearby seems only weakly defended or easily conquered. The city of Bartizar is in contested ground, with many people believing the area is controlled by Se'de, while the people within claim allegiance to Beacon. Lhad wasn't always under the dominance of humanoid races. Long ago it was a hive of Dragons, a warzone of dragonkind. But as the Dragons killed each other off slowly, settlers moved in to steal and hunt for the loot of lost ages. Greed grew as the piles of money did. The bones and skin(from under the scales) of mighty dragons were used to erect houses and whole villages. Lairs and hordes became home to cities of greed and squalor. The many races and family flow about the area, squatting in houses built by others, while their own home has been taken by some other group somewhere afar. Tech Locations Bartizar Sitting on the edge of Beacon territory, some consider the area Se'De controlled. A small city with strong defenses, Bartizar is laid out in concentric circles of buildings, with 3 tremendous guarded walls as final rings about the outside. Bartizar was built several thousand years ago as a mining cap by the Bessian empire. Magical surveying found a large anomaly several thousand feet below the surface. Mining for this anomaly has died off in recent centuries, but the mines still make a great storage location and a highly defensible retreat and offense system should Bartizar ever be invaded, as it has been twice since its founding. Category:Region Category:Culture